Warrior Who Saison 1
by Spharae
Summary: Salut salut, je m'appelle Spharae, et j'espère que mon "pilote" vous plaira Ah oui et pour info l'histoire se passes bien avant la Guerre du Temps c'est pour ça qu'on a un Seigneur du Temps encore en vie et plutôt gentil


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bonjour à tous,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mon nom est Spharae et je vais vous présenter ma fan-fiction nommée Warrior Who, j'espère pouvoir m'intégrer à votre super communauté, en principe je ne fais pas de fautes d'orthographes mais je vous assure que ce texte à été relu et corrigé ^^/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Qu'est ce que c'est ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"D'abord, Warrior Who est une idée qui m'est venue un jour racontant l'histoire du Guerrier, un seigneur du Temps de 325 ans, s'étant enfui de Gallifrey(pas vraiment de la même façon que le Docteur mais je vous spoil pas ^^) qui rencontres d'abord Jane Scottfield, secrétaire dans un bureau, qui deviendra sa compagne et ils vivront des aventures formidables, ça je vous l'assure ^^/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Quels épisodes ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Ensuite, je vous annonce que certaines créatures de Doctor Who reviendront (Daleks, Weeping Angels..) mais d'autres feront leur apparition, j'ai pour l'instant écrit les épisodes de la saison 1 entière, après, c'est à vous de me dire si ça vous plait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"En vidéo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Effectivement, j'ai prévu une adaptation vidéo de la fiction sur Minecraft pour y donner de la vie, d'ailleurs les premiers épisodes sont déjà tournés mais nous avons un manque cruel de personnes (caméraman, acteurs…) donc si quelqu'un veut se joindre à nous -MP/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sur ce, bonne lecture !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"WARRIOR WHO SAISON 1/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"EPISODE 1 : VENU DE LOIN/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Générique : watch?v=yXAHq13fSpk/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Une fille court dans les rues de Londres, elle laisse tomber quelques papiers sans le faire exprès, elle est très pressée car elle se rend au travail, cette fille se nomme Jane Scottfield, une fille brune, elle porte une veste bleue. Son travail la préoccupe car elle en a terriblement, elle est débordée. Cette pauvre fille a également quelques soucis avec son père, lequel est très sévère avec elle, avec ce million de choses à penser, elle passe à côté d'une boîte, une cabine, peut être ? Non c'est autre chose mais elle passe devant comme si ce n'étais qu'un lampadaire ou quelque élément de décor, c'est pourtant à l'intérieur de cette boîte que se trouves le trésor de toute une vie, mais Jane, elle, passe à côté, nous y reviendrons plus tard. Enfin arrivée, « Ouf ! » pensa-t-elle. Enfin, elle dit bonjour à son collègue Romain et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. En réalité, Jane n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle rêvait de partir, de s'évader, de voir la monde. Et elle, restait assise toute la journée devant un ordinateur ou à trier des papiers. C'était également son père qui l'avait poussée à choisir ce métier, quand elle était petite, Jane rêvait beaucoup de voyages, comme aujourd'hui, c'était une rêveuse, mais son père, lui disait toujours : « Si tu restes plantée là, tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie ! » et d'autres choses vulgaires qu'il ne conviendrait pas de prononcer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Il me faudrait un café, dit-elle, fatiguée. Elle se rua vers la machine à café qui était en réalité, quelque peu suspecte, car elle avait un tout nouveau système soit disant « high-tech » et le café avait un tout autre gout qu'autre fois, un gout un peu amer de médicament. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de suspections, beaucoup de collègues de Jane avaient disparus, un jour ils venaient et le lendemain, plus rien, volatilisés. Sans doute une épidémie de maladie, pensa-t-elle. Mais, à l'idée que cette maladie aurait pu être causée par le café, elle décida de le jeter et de ne pas le boire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"La journée passa, journée triste et monotone jusqu'à ce que Jane sentit son heure arrivée, 18 heures sonnait, « Enfin » ! pensa-t-elle. Et oui, enfin une journée de passée, enfin du repos ! Et c'est ainsi que Jane rentra chez elle et décida de se coucher directement, elle était épuisée. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva point directement le sommeil, car elle avait toujours le souci de ceci, de cela, si ce papier était tamponné, si elle avait bien trié par ordre alphabétique etc./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"La nuit passa, quand elle trouva enfin le sommeil, elle entendit un bruit, mais le souci, c'est que ce son n'avait rien de naturel, pas comme une voiture, pas comme un klaxon, non, mais un genre de son qui n'a absolument rien de normal. Une sorte de « Vworp Vworp » ou de « Woosh Woosh » si on doit traduire ça par onomatopées, mais, comme la boîte à côté de laquelle elle était passée, elle ne se douta encore de rien. Pourtant, il y eu un bruit de pas en dessous, un bruit de craquement de plancher, qui monte des escaliers qui se fait de plus en plus proche, un bruit de bottes, qui s'approchait encore et toujours puis une ouverture de porte, la porte de la chambre, une silhouette dans l'ombre, d'une personne ayant l'air malveillante, silhouette qui activa l'interrupteur de la lumière et s'exclama :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Avez bu du café ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane poussa un cri d'épouvante et répondit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Qui êtes-vous ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"L'étranger n'avait rien de quelqu'un qu'on peut croiser dans la rue, en fait si, oui et non, il avait une apparence tout à fait humaine, mais portait une cotte de mailles et un manteau par-dessus, il portait un pantalon en soie bleu et une couronne sur sa tête, un vrai roi d'antan, du côté physique, il avait la peau blanche un peu bronzée, des yeux bleus/cyans et une barbe brune. Cet homme pouvait vraiment faire peur à premier vue, mais il avait un regard qui montrait qu'il était le Bien, un regard tout le temps amical même pour les pires créatures de cet univers. La question « Qui êtes vous » lui avait fait sourire, mais il répondit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Une question et une seule, avez-vous bu du café ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, j'ai failli, mais non. Répondit-elle, déboussolée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pourtant, vous travaillez à B.R. Corporation ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mais cet individu soutirant des réponses ne souhaitait apparemment pas en donner/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Au revoir répondit il/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et il se rua vers la porte de sortie puis Jane réentendit le son si étrange et tenta de rattraper l'étranger mais en vain : il avait littéralement disparu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Après cela, Jane ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et se rendit à 7 heures comme tous les matins à son lieu de travail. Elle pensa toute la matinée à sa rencontre de cette nuit et se mit à imaginer qui pourrait être cet individu, pourquoi était il venu la voir elle ? Et elle commença à dresser une liste de toutes les choses étranges du moment, voici cette liste :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"1) Joshua, Anne et François ont disparu/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"2) J'ai entendu un bruit étrange/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"3) Le café à un goût bizarre (à ce que j'ai entendu)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"4) Un type est venu me voir juste parce que je travaille à B. R. Corp. pour me demander si j'avais bu du café/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"5) …./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire en n°5, elle se demandait s'il y avait d'autres choses étranges, en fait non, pour elle, mais un « je-ne-sais-quoi », un instinct, une intuition lui fit écrire quelque chose : « Grey Box » ou en français : « Boite Grise ». Elle était passée à côté la veille, elle ne trouvait pas ça bizarre, c'était juste une boîte, mais pourtant, son esprit lui disait d'écrire Boite Grise dans la liste des choses étranges, et effectivement, à partir du moment où elle à écrit Grey Box sans le savoir, ça devenait étrange./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Durant les jours suivants, elle ne travaillait plus, elle redécorait son bureau, ça devait être le stress car elle changeait les objets de place au moins 3 fois par jour, ce qui fait qu'au bout d'un moment, son bureau semblait totalement refait. Elle se remit tout de même à travailler. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour -une semaine et deux jours après la visite de l'homme étrange-elle entendit le bruit, le « Woosh » et ce bruit, pourtant si mystérieux comme venu d'un autre monde, lui redonna de l'espoir, elle accourut jusqu'à la machine à café et elle vit la boîte, la boîte métallique et grise puis l'homme étrange sortant de cette boîte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Il s'exclama :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous êtes là ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- C'est moi qui devrais vous poser la question, répondit Jane, et qu'est ce que c'est cette boîte ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"L'homme ferma la porte à clé et dit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est ma boîte, je l'emporte partout avec moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Après avoir dit ça, il sortit un ustensile étrange, gris avec une pointe rouge, qu'il fit glisser vers le bas ce qui fit sortir un son étrange, un « Bzzzz », il le pointait vers le verrou de la machine à café qui s'ouvrit, comme par magie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Et voilà, dit il en prenant un échantillon de la poudre de café./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous êtes un voleur ? Dit Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Un voleur ? Qui aujourd'hui s'amuse à voler du café ? Non, moi je vous sauve tous./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et il entra dans sa boîte sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je vais enfin voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Cria-t-elle/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non ! N'entrez pas !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et voilà ! Ceci n'est pas l'épisode 1 dans son intégralité mais un « pilote » pour savoir si ça vous plaît, si ça ne vous plaît pas, bien sûr on s'arrête là, mais si vous aimez bien, j'ai encore de l'imagination en réserve )/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Merci à tous d'avoir lu !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Ah oui et au fait, l' « ustensile étrange, gris avec une pointe rouge » je suppose que vous avez deviné ce que c'était, ressemble à ça : [img] . [/img]/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"[b][url= . ]Voir l'image en grand[/url][/b]/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et la « Grey Box » à ça :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"[img] . [/img]/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"[b][url= . ]Voir l'image en grand[/url][/b]/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Merci encore !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane entra à l'intérieur de la boîte, et, elle en eu presque les larmes aux yeux tellement ce que voyait était incroyable :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais, c'est, c'est…./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je sais… dit l'homme vêtu toujours de sa cotte de mailles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est PLUS GRAND A L'INTERIEUR !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Voilà, c'est dit, ça s'appelle un TARDIS, c'est mon vaisseau/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le fameux vaisseau était à l'intérieur plutôt étrange, pas seulement car c'était plus grand, mais parce que l'intérieur était en bois, c'était une grande salle avec des ronds sur le côté, un grand écran sur le mur, une porte (probablement un passage vers d'autres salles) et au centre une console de commandes complexe. D'un geste de levier, l'homme ferma la porte du TARDIS./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ne racontez cela à personne, s'il vous plaît./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Juré, et donc, ça voyage comment ? Ca vole ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, il ne vole pas, il voyage par matérialisation et dématérialisation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- C'était ça le bruit !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ah, oui, le « Woosh », ça doit être ça./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Et quel est le problème avec le café ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous l'avez vu vous aussi, qu'il y avait un problème, il y a des gens qui ont disparu, je pensais que c'était une odeur, un son mais non, c'était une substance totalement absorbée…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Le café./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous comprenez vite./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis il ré-ouvrit la porte du TARDIS avec le même levier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Au revoir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais qu'allons nous faire ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Qu'est ce que JE vais faire, vous, restez en dehors de tout ça./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais vous, qui êtes vous ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"L'homme reprit un côté plutôt amical puis il se rapprocha d'elle :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, pour l'instant partez et ne racontez ça à personne…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"C'est là que Jane comprit que cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal, c'était quelqu'un de bienveillant, il lui souriait. La seule chose que Jane trouvait étrange, c'est le refus de l'homme de donner son identité, mais soit, ils allaient se revoir, il lui avait promis./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Au revoir mademoiselle …/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Scottfield, Jane Scottfield/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et elle sortit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le TARDIS commença à disparaître et Jane se dit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Bonne chance/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Durant la semaine qui suivit, Jane était plus joyeuse, plus apaisée, elle avait la réponse à ses questions, du moins les plus importantes. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard dans sa boîte métallique et magique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le mardi 9 décembre, Jane avait repris le cours de sa vie normalement, elle n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis 6 jours et commençait à désespérer, quand tout à coup, elle entendit le TARDIS arriver, mais cette fois c'est notre chevalier qui vint la chercher :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Jane ! Venez !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous êtes revenu !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Chut ! On pourrait nous entendre !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane suivit donc l'homme et rentrèrent dans le TARDIS./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Alors ? Du nouveau ? Demanda Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-J'ai trouvé l'origine du café !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Et ? ça donne quoi ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Il est d'origine extraterrestre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Extraterrestre ? Jane avait vécu des choses étonnement étranges ces derniers jours, mais l'idée même d'un monstre visqueux plein d'yeux la dégoutait fortement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Alors là, je ne vous crois pas, les aliens, ça n'existe pas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pourtant l'endroit dans lequel vous vous trouvez et la personne devant laquelle vous vous tenez sont extraterrestres./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous…vous êtes un… ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais qui êtes vous ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je suis le Guerrier. Je viens de la planète Gallifrey./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais, pourquoi êtes vous revenu pour me le dire à moi ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Guerrier, cet homme mystérieux qui l'était de moins en moins, se mit à sourire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je ne sais pas, votre visage m'inspire confiance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane, à son tour, se mit à sourire/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Merci./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Le café contient une poudre permettant une téléportation rapide, ce qui explique la disparition de certaines personnes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis il reprit un tint plus sombre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Le vaisseau qui as répandu cette poudre dans le café et qui est responsable de tant de disparitions, celui qui contient les aliens que nous recherchons. Le TARDIS a trouvé son signal et on peut s'y matérialiser, alors choisissez : Venir avec moi ou rester et vivre une vie normale./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"C'est ainsi que Jane comprit qu'elle avait sa chance de partir, enfin, de ne plus mener sa vie monotone. Et elle répondit, comme ça, naturellement :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Geronimo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et le visage du Guerrier s'illumina :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Splendide !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et il se mit à dématérialiser le TARDIS à l'aide de commandes complexes. Jane comprit que ce n'était que le début de l'aventure…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"La colonne de verre du TARDIS montait et descendait, faisant des bruits plus étranges que les autres, le Guerrier poussait des leviers et tournait des manivelles et Jane regardait, admirative, le Guerrier se parlant à lui-même de « Régulateur Helmic » ou de « Stabiliseurs », sûrement pour se mémoriser les commandes : Il y en avait tellement !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Les mouvements de la colonne commençaient à se faire de plus en plus lentement et elle fini par s'éteindre et s'arrêter de monter et de descendre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Mouvementé, un voyage en TARDIS, n'est-ce pas ? Dis le Guerrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est plutôt déconcertant ^^/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis, le Guerrier, qui paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique que la première fois, esquissa un sourire et dit à Jane :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Alors, vous êtes prête à voir des choses que vous n'avez jamais vues ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Allez-y, surprenez-moi ! Répondit-elle/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et le Guerrier actionna un levier pour ouvrir la porte. Jane, effrayée et surprise, demanda :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-On est dans un vaisseau spatial ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Un vrai de vrai ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Comme dans les films ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Euh…Je suppose que oui…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis Jane se précipita de sortir, excitée par le frisson de l'aventure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mon dieu ! Alors c'est vrai ! On est dans l'espace !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et effectivement, un hublot donnait une vue sur la Terre, et pas n' importe où, ils étaient entrain de survoler l'Angleterre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-On est dans un entrepôt, dit le Guerrier en scannant les lieux avec son tournevis sonique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis il rajouta :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'aurais pas aimé atterrir en plein milieu d'une réunion d'aliens./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Guerrier avança dans le couloir suivi par Jane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Où va-t-on ? Dis Jane ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Nous allons voir le commandant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"C'est là que la peur de voir un monstre visqueux revint en Jane. Mais elle se tût car elle savait que le Guerrier la protégerait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Avant de rentrer dans la salle de commandes du vaisseau, Le Guerrier se retourna vers Jane :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Si les choses devaient mal tourner, prenez ceci./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et il lui donna son tournevis sonique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est le moment de vérité, dis le Guerrier avant d'ouvrir la porte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Il y avait dans la pièce une personne, où plutôt une forme humanoïde avec une armure verte et de grands yeux rouges, de plus il avait des piquants dans le dos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Salutations ! dis le Guerrier, je …/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Elimination, répondit la chose sans émotion et d'une voix robotique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, non je ne crois pas que… répondit le Guerrier d'une voix effrayée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Intrus détecté, destruction imminente./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Non, non, je suis, euh…je suis…L'AMBASSADEUR DE CETTE PLANETE ! répondit le Guerrier d'une voix tonnante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Bien évidemment, le Guerrier n'était pas du tout l'ambassadeur de la Terre, non, c'était un prétexte pour pouvoir soutirer des informations aux aliens sans se faire éliminer. D'ailleurs, l'alien s'arrêta net :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un ambassadeur soit tué ? Vous auriez des soucis… dit le Guerrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Très bien, mais vous serez interrogé, répondit l'alien toujours d'une voix robotique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Guerrier et Jane suivirent l'être étrange jusque dans une salle avec deux chaises : une pour le Guerrier et une pour l'alien : c'était la salle d'interrogation./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Guerrier comprit que Jane ne pouvait pas le suivre. Il n'eût pas le temps de se soucier de son sort que l'être vert la fit téléporter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Sera-t-elle libérée ? Demanda le Guerrier, très inquiet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Elle le sera, si vous coopérez…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Ils s'assoyèrent donc et commencèrent à parler :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Comment êtes vous…, commença à demander l'alien mais il fût interrompu par le Guerrier :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, c'est moi qui pose les questions, qui êtes-vous ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Information confidentielle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Très bien, alors c'est à moi de deviner… votre vaisseau vient sûrement de la planète Raxacorico Falapatorius ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Information… juste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Très bien, et à en juger par le matériau de votre armure verte vous êtes un Streixon des Roches pas vrai ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Information…juste…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Et maintenant une autre question, dis le Guerrier, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Information...confiden…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, sérieusement arrêtez, dites-le moi, qu'avez-vous à perdre ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Streixon ne savait pas quoi dire devant le regard menaçant du Guerrier/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Nous voulons l'eau pure de la Terre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LA « PRISON » DU VAISSEAU/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je n'aurais jamais dû m'embarquer dans cette histoire…pensa Jane quand elle entendit une voix./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous le jure…./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Alors retournez dans votre cellule, dit une voix robotique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra alors dans la cellule de Jane, poussé par un Streixon moins gradé. Il ne remarqua pas Jane du premier coup, puis il sursauta :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mon dieu ! Quelqu'un d'humain ! ça fait des semaines ! Enfin !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais qui êtes vous ?demanda Jane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mon nom est Harry Callahan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous êtes ici depuis quand ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis Harry commença à raconter son histoire/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Tout à commencé lorsque je suis parti en vacances pour visiter le désert du Sahara, j'étais parti en plein milieu du désert quand tout à coup je suis tombé de mon chameau qui s'est enfui, j'ai parcouru des kilomètres dans ce désert mais je n'ai ni trouvé de ville ni d'oasis, j'étais épuisé jusqu'à ce que les Streixons me trouvent et m'emprisonnent ici./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Et vous avez essayé de vous évader ? Demanda Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oh oui, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir cette porte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-A nous deux on arrivera peut-être à trouver une solution./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et Jane chercha longtemps une quelquonque idée et mit la main dans sa poche, elle se rappela que le Guerrier lui avait prêté son Tournevis Sonique./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais oui ! Bien sûr !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Malheureusement, Jane n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'en servir, alors elle imita le Guerrier en train de pousser l'appareil vers le bas et pensa à une porte ouverte, la porte s'ouvrit donc./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-On va enfin sortir ! Dit Harry/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Par où est la sortie ? Demanda Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Par ici, attention aux gardes !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane et Harry se faufilèrent donc derrière les gardes mais déclenchèrent l'alarme par mégarde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vite ! Fuyons ! Dit Harry/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"REVENONS DONC A NOTRE GUERRIER./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pourquoi désirez-vous l'eau ? Demanda ainsi le Guerrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est pour…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Streixon vit donc l'alarme allumée et clignotante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-ALERTE, ALERTE ! s'exclama le Streixon, LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ECHAPES/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Streixon sortit donc de la pièce en direction de la prison./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pauvre Jane…tout est de ma faute…pensa le Guerrier, je me suis laissé emporter par ma solitude…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Psst… chuchota Jane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Car en effet, Jane s'était réfugiée avec Harry dans le poste de commandes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Jane ! S'exclama le Guerrier avec joie, vous êtes là !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis il remarqua Harry/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Guerrier/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Du calme, c'est Harry, il m'a aidé à m'évader. Dit Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Splendide ! Tous au TARDIS !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane et Harry suivirent le Guerrier jusqu'à son TARDIS/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Il faut entrer là-dedans ? dit Harry, perplexe/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui, et vous serez surpris ! dit Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Harry entra donc en premier suivi par Jane et Le Guerrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est si… ! dit Harry/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Grand ? Demanda Jane en souriant/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Quelle source d'énergie ce vaisseau utilise t-il ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-De l'énergie Artron, mais il convertit aussi…mais je vous en dis sûrement trop…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le TARDIS commença à se dématérialiser pour se rematérialiser ailleurs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Elle est super votre garde-robe ! Dit Harry au Guerrier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Et le TARDIS vous en remercie, répondit le Guerrier/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis ils sortirent./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-On a bougé ? On a vraiment bougé ?dit Harry/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais, on est dans mon bureau ? Dit Jane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oui, Jane, le café, il me faut du café, un deuxième échantillon, avant qu'on entre dans la salle d'interrogation j'ai jeté un peu de café modifié avec de la poudre de téléportation, ce "Fallaporium". Avec un autre échantillon je pourrais l'attirer jusqu'au TARDIS./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Guerrier prit un échantillon de café puis repartit dans le TARDIS/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous ne venez pas Harry ?demanda Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, je préfère rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Très bien Harry, au revoir, dis le Guerrier/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sur la console, Le Guerrier répandit de la poudre et poussa une manette sur « On »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le Streixon apparût au milieu de la pièce./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-EXPLIQUER, EXPLIQUER dit il d'une voix de robot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Non, vous allez m'écouter. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'eau de la Terre ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Pour un carburant à H2O combiné à du Bazoolium./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Vous en avez besoin pour votre carburant ! Et combien vous faudrait-il d'eau ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: #ffffff;"-/span/span1,386 milliard de km3 d'H20/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mais si vous prenez tout ça, il n'y aura plus d'eau sur Terre, et sa population va mourir. Répondit le Guerrier/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-C'est une race inférieure, dit le Streixon/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"A ces mots, le Guerrier commença à s'enrager./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Aucune race ne peut se placer au dessus des autres. Alors maintenant partez ou JE vous fais partir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Vous ne pouvez pas nous en empêcher./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Très bien, vous préférez la force./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et le Guerrier fit encore une manipulation sur la console./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Inversement de la polarité ! Repoussement des flux ! cria t-il/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-NOON ! Cria le Streixon./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"L'alien se téléporta dans une immense lumière aveuglante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Où est-il ? demanda Jane/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"- Il est à 200 000 millions d'années lumières de la Terre, et leur vaisseau n'est pas assez puissant pour revenir. Ils auraient dû mieux choisir, je ne rigole pas avec les mauvais choix. Quand aux personnes capturées par les Streixons à l'aide du "café", ils sont renvoyés chez eux et ne se souviendront plus de rien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Puis il demanda à Jane d'un ton plus gêné :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Maintenant, je me disais… que vous pourriez rester à bord./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Je ne suis pas sûr, que dirais ma famille ? Et puis j'ai un travail./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ce vaisseau peut vous ramener à n'importe quel endroit. Et puis, je serais moins seul, ça fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Mais je ne souhaite pas penser uniquement à moi, c'est à vous de choisir. Restez avec un cinglé dans une grande boîte à voyager dans le temps ou vivez votre vie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Jane réflechit un moment puis dit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Geronimo/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Le visage du Guerrier s'illumina :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Splendide !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Et le TARDIS du Guerrier partit pour de nouvelles aventures cette fois en compagnie de Jane Scottfield./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Mais derrière la boîte qui commençait à disparaître, un peu de regrets parurent :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"span style="background: #ffffff;"-Au revoir Jane, au revoir Guerrier…dit Harry/span/p 


End file.
